Mares of Thrace/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Mare of Thrace. In the Dark Forests.... Photina lead her herd. She was hungry. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Lady Phonita, shall I lead a patrol?" Blood asked her general. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," said Photina. "Go and see how the cat clans are doing." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (The Great Clans or the normal ones?) Blood nodded and made a patrol. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (How about ThunderClan) Sweety trotted next to her mother, Spina. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:31, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) Blood padded into ThunderClan territory with her patrol. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sweety watched a bird fly by. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood saw a cat hunting and lunged down and grabbed it's neck in her jaws, killing it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sweety smiled and revealed her fangs. The bird almost had a heart-attack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood picked up the cat's dead body. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It flew away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) They caught some apprentices before galloping back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina saw the patrol gallop back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "We have a warrior and a couple apprentices, my lady." Blood said as they dropped the prey on the ground. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina nodded. "Good job, lieutenant," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood made sure the young ones had enough before ripping not the flesh herself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sweety ate a cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood trotted put of camp, hopeful of finding something to kill. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) She gulped it down quickly, and galloped up ahead next to Photina. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood instead found a black stallion wandering.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Don't know what to post :( ) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Tethys hold attack a clan or somethin') "What are yu doing?" Blood narrowed her eyes at him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina decided to attack RiverClan. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED IN AS RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper jumped as she woke. "H-Hey, wait!" she cired, chasing after them.Silverstar 21:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina and the rest of the mares galloped back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Blood narrowed her eyes at the stallion and galloped after her herd. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper swallowed a squirrel, and galloped after them.Silverstar 21:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina caught a bird and ate it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper blinked. "Miss, how do you catch a bird?" she asked Photina.Silverstar 21:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "You rear up on your hind legs and bite it if it's flying low enough," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper smiled, and nodded. She reared up, catchinga sparrow. She gobbled it down.Silverstar 21:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina smiled. "Exactly," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Viper shook her head, shaking feathers from her nose.Silverstar 21:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina galloped off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The stallion followed Blood. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Who's the short guy?" asked Photina. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "He is no one, Lady Photina." Blood replied. She was almost as short as him, but she held her tongue. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (? How tall is he?) Photina nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (I dunno, the same as an average stallion. If the Mares are larger than other horses, then Blood is just short. :P) The stallion galloped away but still made sure the mare was in his sights. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (K) Sweety galloped up to the stallion. "Who are you?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "I am Night." he replied. Blood narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at the stallion. "Stay away from our herd!" she snorted angrily. He backed off strangely before moving into the forest. (lol Blood's future mate. :P) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Um...) "O.K," replied Sweety. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (.....) Blood trotted away angrily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (?) Sweety galloped over to her mother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (You said "Um...") Blood stomped on a rabbit and ate it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The sun set...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Blood was too tired to stand strait, so she leaned against a tree to sleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Photina fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Blood was the first awake. She saw Night. "Get the (beep) away!" she sank her teeth in his throat, but he kicked her and got free. "Better not touch me." he muttered before galloping off. Blood snorted angrily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Photina galloped back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Blaire opened her sleepy eyes. "I'm starving" she whinnied.Tigerfoot 14:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Than go and hunt something, you're a rookie now," said Photina, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Uh...yes, Lady Photina" Blaire swiftly killed a bird.Tigerfoot 15:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Good," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you my lady" Blaire bowed.Tigerfoot 15:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, Blaire felt oddly connected to Photina.Tigerfoot 21:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) "You're welcome," she replied, happily. --- Spina an Sweety traveled in the middle of the herd. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blood clopped into the herd. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Aga went hunting. She found a little mouse and sliced it. Barely a meal. Prickle! 21:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sweety closed her eyes and fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Aga went back to the herd and settled down to sleep. Prickle! 21:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Photina closed her eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I woke to the birds calling. Prickle! 21:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Spina yawned. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Blaire woke up in the middle of the night, she went out and killed a wandering cat.Tigerfoot 15:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Photina saw Blaire the next morning. "Should I tell her the truth?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Good morning Lady Photina" Blaire greeted.Tigerfoot 15:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes, good morning to you too," replied Photina. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Are you ok? You're acting strange" Blaire replied.Tigerfoot 15:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I'm fine." replied Photina. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Ok" Blaire walked away.Tigerfoot 15:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Photina sighed and trotted away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Fang bent down to snatch up a full grown cat. Chomping loudly, she heard wails of the one they lost to her. Trotting slowly with a full belly, she went into the herb storage. She noticed that the poppy seed stock was frighteningly small. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 15:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Swetty galloped up to Fang. "Hi!" she said, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well, hello! Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" she said calmly. (Do they have a nursery...?) SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (I don't think so. They travel a lot) "Um, no, my mommy said I could go explore," said Sweety. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (oh, okay) "Have fun, but be careful!" Fang whinnied; just finding a leaf full of poppy seeds. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 16:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Blood sank her fangs into a rabbit's throat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sweety nodded and galloped away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (How do the mares have children if they are all female?) "Do you need help, Fang?" Blaire asked.Tigerfoot 21:09, August 22, 2012 (UTC) (I think with a normal stallion, then the stallion just leaves them or something.) Sweety galloped back to her mother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Before Fang could answer, Blaire got distracted by a bird and ran off.Tigerfoot 20:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Does anyone remember the giant cats?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "No," said Photina, confused. Icewish ♥ 01:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Viper ate a cat who was wondering around.Silverstar 01:32, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Horse Army